poptropicainfoandcheatsfandomcom-20200214-history
24 Carrot Island
'Overview' 'Walkthrough' Entry Area and Carrot Farm As soon as you arrive on 24-carrot island, go left to the Carrot Farm. Walk past the farmer and jump up onto the roof of the house and then go down the chimney. When you get inside the house, go to the right past the couch and you’ll get an Empty Bowl. Now go back up the chimney and outside the house. Go right to return to the starting area. Go to the right and then head inside the Carrot King Diner. Talk to the waitress right by the door and ask her to fill your bowl with milk. Then go back outside and return to the Carrot Farm. Go back into the house through the chimney. This time, go to the right. You will automatically place the bowl of milk on the floor where you picked it up. Go to the right and jump up onto the second floor and then run to the left over to where the bathtub is. Turn on the water in the bathtub and a cat will jump out of the tub. Walk slowly behind him to “chase” him downstairs and then follow him there. He will see the bowl of milk and drink from it and then Meow. Now he’s your friend for life and will follow you anywhere. Go back outside the house and head right to the main entry area. Hint: To get the Cat Downstairs, Move slowly and always stay a few step behind it. Now go right past the diner and the theater and go into Charlie’s Carrot Surplus Co. Walk to the right and talk to the woman standing next to the counter wearing the apron. Tell her you found her cat (his name is Whiskers) and then she will give you a crowbar. Go back outside and run to the right. Follow the sign to the Factory. When you get there, keep running to the right. Jump up the left side of the factory to the roof and you will find the Vent Blueprint. You don’t really need it but it can help you navigate the vents inside the factory if you get a little lost. Jump down the right side of the building and you’ll see a pipe near some old barrels floating in the water. Since you have the crowbar, just click on the lid of the pipe and you will pry it open. Then you will head inside. Getting Into the Factory Run left through the pipe and pick up the Carrot Transporter. You won’t really need this either, but it’s cool to have. Now jump up the left side of the pipe and then right to the right back over the valves that open and shut. The trick to get over these is to stand at the edge and be patient. Start running just as they’re closing and do one at a time. Some of them are tricky because they open and shut pretty fast. Tip: You'll Have too get across a row of valves that open and shut.Take them one at a time and move as quickly as you can when each valve shuts so you can get across. Keep going and you’ll see a giant rat. He’s very easy to avoid if you jump up into the little section of pipe that goes above. You can go down the other side and keep going left. Jump up through the top and you’ll be inside a dark room inside the factory. Inside the Factory The Machine Room Run over to the left and stand in front of the Master Engine panel. There are three levers on the machine and they are all in the up position.. Move the left lever so that it is midway between up and down. The little green light above it will light up. Move the middle lever all the way down and the right lever to the same position inbetween up and down as you did with the lever on the left. All three green lights will light up and then the main lights in the room will go on and the master engine will start moving Hint: When you see the Giant mechanical Arm,Jump on it. Head over to the right side of the room and jump up on the boxes. Jump up to the left onto the platform and then onto the top of the three barrels. A giant mechanical arm will come by and when it does, jump up onto that. It will come to a platform on the right and when it does, jump off onto the platform and enter the open vent. The Vent The vent is a little bit like a maze where you can only see a little bit in front of you as you go. It’s pretty easy to get through and if you get stuck you can just ue the vent blueprints that you found outside. Head down and to the left and keep going until you see part of the passageway that is covered in ice. Go up and through that passageway and then down the other side. You’ll quickly come to where there is a pair of wire cutters on the ground. Run over them to pick them up. Keep going down and to the right and you will arrive at another grate in the vent. Click on it to go through. Security System You’ll arrive on a platform with a sign that says Security System and where the word enabled is lit up. Jump down onto the floor and very quickly a flying security robot will find you and then zap you. You’ll turn white and disappear and then emerge in a refrigerated room. Over to the right is a panel labeled Security System. Click on that to use the wire cutters. Cut all three wires (red, green and yellow) to disable the system. Now go to the right and jump up to the top where there is a grate you can exit to go back into the Vent. Packing Room Jump up into the vent and head up and to the right. You should quickly come to a new vent grate. Go inside and you’ll be in another room of the factory where the carrots are put in crates. You need to jump through a few open chutes where carrot crates come flying through. Stand on the edge of each chute and wait for the crates to stop falling before proceeding to the next one. The crates come in groups of different numbers. It’s easy to figure out the patterns if you’re patient and make it all the way through. Go to the right and jump down onto the factory floor. Then go left. Soon you’ll find a girl wearing a set of metal rabbit ears and strange swirly glasses. Click on her and say, “Hey, What’s that behind you?” You’ll see a close-up of the top of the rabbit ears. There’s a little power button in the middle. Press that to turn the ears off and the girl will no longer be under their hypnotic power. She will get a printout from the giant machine that gives you the system password for the computer which is: fuzzybunny. Now go a little to the left and jump back up to the vent grate where you entered. Click on it to go back into the vents. Return to the Security Robot Room OK now you want to head back to the same place you were in before where the security robot zapped you so use your vent blueprint if you need to and get back to that same entrance and go inside. Because you disabled the security system, the robot will not bother you. Go to the bottom right where you see a doorway and a sign that says, “Authorized Bunny Drones Only” When you try to go through the door, you will drop through a trap door in the ground because you are not an authorized bunny drone. That’s ok, we’re about to take care of that. You will land in a new factory room. Jump down to the left and you will land on a conveyer belt. Head to the right and be careful to avoid the giant presses that come crashing down or you will get squashed. There’s also some hot carrot juice that comes out that will burn you if you get hit. Once you get past these things, jump up on top of the steel girder and you will see a bunny ears hat. Run over it to pick it up. These are drone ears just like all the other people in here are wearing. Go ahead and put them on now and then go through the Exit. You’ll arrive back in the room that had the security robot and the trap door. Now, while you’re wearing the bunny drone ears, go back to the big doorway. This time, you’re authorized and you can get inside. Dr. Hare You’ll be standing next to Dr. Hare. He thinks you’re one of his drones and tells you to start the launch sequence for his big spaceship. Jump up the spaceship. There will be a platform on the right with a big computer on it and a guy wearing the drone ears next to it. Click on him and say, “Look, a giant bunny!” You’ll zoom in on his ears. Press the power button to turn them off. Then click on the computer and enter the password, which is fuzzybunny. It will then ask you to enter a command. The command is on a sticky note on the computer and it is launch rabbot. Make sure you spell it just like that. It’s rabbot and not rabbit. Rabbot is the name of the robot spaceship. The robot spaceship will launch and then you will be able to control it with the joystick on the computer. Now you want to try and crash the spaceship by moving it into the path of the oncoming asteroids. Each time you hit one, Dr. Hare will yell at you. After you hit four asteroids, the robot spaceship will explode and Dr. Hare will fly off into space. You did it! Now follow the guy up the rope and out of the factory. You’ll be back in the main area standing in front of the gas station, but now 24 Carrot Island is bright and colorful again. Go all the way to the left and talk to the mayor. He will thank you and give you a medallion for saving the town. Congratulations!